Que volvamos a vernos
by ChronoStory
Summary: The 100 AU. Lo que queda de la raza humana vive en el espacio en una gran nave a la espera de que tras varias generaciones puedan volver a la Tierra. Sin embargo, cien delincuentes podrían regresar al planeta antes de lo esperado.
1. Nishikino Maki

_¡Hola a todos! Hoy traigo algo diferente a lo que suelo subir. Últimamente me he estado viciando a la maravillosa serie "Los 100" y no he podido resistirme a escribir algo de LL en este universo. Si sois fans de ambos shows espero que disfrutéis de esto, si solo lo sois de LL también. No hace falta haber visto Los 100 para entender este pequeño fic y por si las dudas os dejo este apéndice explicando un par de cosas:_

 _ **Arca** : una nave que gira alrededor de la Tierra y que esta formada por 12 antiguas estaciones espaciales. En ella viven los descendientes de los supervivientes a una guerra nuclear que hizo desaparecer del planeta a los humanos. Tienen la esperanza de que tras varias generaciones en el espacio la raza humana vuelva a la Tierra cuando esta esté libre de radiación._

 _ **Flotar (a alguien)** : el sistema de ejecución del Arca. Cuando un delincuente es condenado a muerte es lanzado al espacio sin ningún tipo de protección para que se asfixie en el vacío._

* * *

 _Yo nací en el espacio. Nunca he sentido el sol en la cara, ni he respirado aire de verdad, ni he flotado en el agua. Ni yo ni ninguno de nosotros. Durante tres generaciones el Arca ha mantenido con vida a los últimos supervivientes de la raza humana pero ahora nuestro hogar se muere._

* * *

 **Nishikino Maki**

La calidad del aire había sido horrible últimamente, en algunas estaciones había llegado a suponer un riesgo para la salud, sin embargo, poco se podía hacer hasta que las reparaciones pertinentes se efectuaran. Un gran número de personas hacían cola frente a la consulta médica esperando a ser atendidas, casi todos con problemas respiratorios o síntomas derivados de la falta de oxígeno y la intoxicación por dióxido de carbono. Pese a la mala situación en la que se encontraba, Maki no podía evitar la pequeña sonrisa que llevaba en los labios. Le encantaba ayudar a su madre en su trabajo, la joven planeaba seguir sus pasos y ya estaba estudiando medicina, sus calificaciones altas destacaban sobre las de sus compañeros, más aun al sumarle su juventud. La doctora Nishikino era una de las personas más respetadas dentro del Arca. Formaba parte del consejo que ayudaba a la Canciller a tomar decisiones y esto le daba a ella y a su familia cierto estatus y privilegios. Sin embargo, lo que realmente la hacía popular entre la gente era la dedicación a su trabajo como médico. Maki estaba ahí como asistente. Se le permitía echar una mano con los casos más leves cada vez que la consulta se abarrotaba de pacientes y la doctora y su equipo no daban abasto. Aquella semana había estado trabajando allí jornadas enteras, incluso se le había conseguido un permiso especial para faltar a clase.

Se despidió con una sonrisa del paciente del que acababa de ocuparse y salió fuera en busca del siguiente.

-¿Ayase?

Al instante una joven rubia levantó la cabeza y se acercó, le indicó que pasara y la acompañó hasta la camilla en la que atendía a sus pacientes.

-Cuéntame que te pasa. –Maki no necesitó más de un vistazo para saber que era otro de los muchos casos relacionados con el aire deficiente pero aun así no quiso arriesgarse.

-Mm… mareos, dolor de cabeza…

-¿Fatiga?

-Sí.

-Levántate la camiseta voy a auscultarte.

La joven obedeció y respiró hondo cuando la otra se lo indicó.

-¿Has sufrido vómitos?

-Un par de veces.

Los síntomas de la rubia eran preocupantes. Podía mantenerse en ese estado pero si la situación de la nave empeoraba su vida estaría en riesgo. Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña linterna y apuntó a los ojos de la chica en busca de una reacción de sus pupilas. Al menos no parecía haber daño neuronal.

-¿Vives en la estación Factory?

Los casos más graves venían de allí. Los niveles de contaminación en los sectores de esa estación solían ser más altos ya de normal y la sobrepoblación que sufría empeoraba aún más la situación. Vio como la joven confirmaba sus sospechas con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y soltó un pequeño suspiro. No había mucho que pudiera hacer, recetar analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza y poco más. Lo único que necesitaban todas esas personas era oxigeno pero tenía totalmente prohibido suministrarlo. La única solución era que terminaran de una vez con las reparaciones del sistema de ventilación.

-No sé si te debería estar diciendo esto… -miró hacia los lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie del personal cerca para oírla. –Te recomendaría que pasaras el menor tiempo posible allí. Si puedes visita la estación Agro, cuanto más permanezcas ahí mejor te sentirás. A parte de eso me temo que no puedo hacer mucho más por ti. Lo siento.

Maki comenzó a escribir en un papel los medicamentos que necesitaría para disminuir los síntomas más molestos.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –La voz de la rubia sonaba cansada pero la seriedad de sus palabras hizo que la asistente volviera a fijar la atención en su paciente.

-Claro.

-¿Cómo están los prisioneros de la caja del cielo?

Maki la miró algo sorprendida por la pregunta. La caja del cielo era la prisión en la que los delincuentes del Arca menores de edad eran retenidos hasta cumplir los dieciocho. La chica parecía realmente preocupada y la miraba expectante.

-Um…

-Por favor -sujetó a Maki por la muñeca para que no pudiera evitar la pregunta. –Mi novia está ahí dentro. Hace ya casi una semana que han prohibido las visitas y no me quieren decir por qué.

Maki entendía la preocupación de la chica. El arca estaba en una situación complicada. De vez en cuando surgían problemas como aquel, técnicos o de abastecimiento, los ingenieros siempre lograban solucionarlo pero mientras tanto todos ellos sufrían las consecuencias aunque no de igual forma. La caja del cielo era la primera en quedarse siempre sin recursos ante un problema. En el Arca cualquier delito tenía como castigo la pena capital a excepción de los menores de edad, a ellos los encerraban hasta que dejaban de serlo. Entonces su condena tenía una revisión y se decidía si el delincuente seguía mereciendo la muerte o por el contrario se le liberaba, aunque esto pasaba en contadas ocasiones. El caso es que esa sociedad consideraba a los habitantes de la caja del cielo como dispensables. En teoría vivían con tiempo prestado cuando deberían de haber muerto por sus crímenes por lo que no había reparo en dejarles sin recursos y distribuir esa parte entre el resto del Arca en caso de emergencia. En este caso no sería descabellado pensar que hubieran limitado el flujo de aire del sector para usarlo en gente de bien que no mereciera morir.

-Yo solo soy una asistente, no tengo ni idea de ese tema. –La mirada intensa de la rubia la intimidaba. –Me gustaría ayudarte pero no sé nada, puede que mi madre sepa algo pero ahora es imposible que pueda atenderte, estamos desbordados de trabajo. Lo siento.

Maki le tendió el papel con las medicinas que debía tomar y esta lo agarró de malas maneras, claramente molesta por no haber conseguido la información que quería. La vio marchar en silencio y se quedó pensativa unos segundos antes de ir a por otro paciente.

.

.

.

-Maki, voy a tomarme mi descanso para comer ahora. ¿Quieres venir tu también? Parece que ya no hay tanta gente esperando fuera así que es un buen momento.

Su madre la había estado observando mientras despachaba a uno de sus pacientes esperando a que acabara para no interrumpirla.

-Claro. Voy a por mis cosas.

Las dos caminaron por los pasillos mientras su madre saludaba de vez en cuando a alguien.

-Maki, quiero que sepas que lo estás haciendo muy bien. Estoy muy orgullosa de tu trabajo.

La mujer paso un brazo sobre los hombros de su hija y la atrajo hacia si mientras caminaban. Las mejillas de Maki se sonrojaron ante el alago y una pequeña sonrisa tímida apareció en su rostro.

-No es para tanto, casi todos mis pacientes tenían los mismos problemas…

-No te quites mérito. Es importante que aprendas a afrontar crisis como la que estamos viviendo estos días. Sabía que podía contar contigo.

Aquellas palabras de reconocimiento significaban mucho para la joven quien no pudo evitar mirar con ilusión a su madre.

Una vez en la fila de racionamiento Maki recordó a la chica rubia con la que había estado hablando antes.

-Esta mañana una chica me ha preguntado algo pero no he podido responderle, quería saber si la gente de la caja del cielo estaban bien. ¿Tú sabes algo?

Vio que la mujer se ponía tensa y que un brillo de advertencia aparecía en sus ojos. Maki miró alrededor justo para ver como un hombre que hacía fila tras ellas apartaba la mirada para disimular mientras escuchaba lo que estaban diciendo. Ninguna de las dos habló más hasta llegar a la ventanilla y recibir sus raciones. Cuando se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada del resto la más mayor suspiró.

-Maki… no es inteligente hablar de ciertas cosas tan abiertamente, menos delante de desconocidos.

-Perdona –la joven dudo en volver a preguntar. Sin duda si había alguien que podía saber del tema era su madre. –Pero… ¿Sabes algo de ellos?

Su madre la miró con duda, evidentemente no quería contarle algo.

-Te prometo que no diré nada a nadie, solo tengo curiosidad nada más.

La mayor suspiró de nuevo mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo y miraba alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie las oía.

\- Allí la gran concentración de gente hace que el oxígeno sea aún más escaso y la situación es grave. Aun así han cancelado la asistencia médica de todos los presos por lo que están abandonados a su suerte. También han retirado a todo el personal para no ponerlo en riesgo y solo se hace una ronda de reconocimiento y de racionamiento en cada celda al día.

-Pero no han cortado el suministro de aire ni lo van a hacer ¿verdad?

Todo aquello no le gustaba. Sabía que todas esas personas eran delincuentes pero aun así le parecía muy cruel. Pensó en lo desesperada que parecía aquella chica de la estación Factory por saber si su novia estaba bien. Todos aquellos presos tenían familias que lamentarían su pérdida aunque esta fuera por el bien común.

-No han llegado a ese extremo y quiero creer que no lo harán.

El rostro de la mujer se ensombreció con tristeza por un instante y a Maki no le costó mucho adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de su madre al caer en la cuenta de la inquietante verdad.

-Es cierto, Kotori…

El silencio se hizo entre las dos durante unos instantes hasta que la doctora volvió a hablar.

-De todas formas la situación es muy seria. Ya ha habido varios muertos y en las últimas visitas que pude hacer había casos graves de ceguera y daños neuronales que seguramente ahora son mucho más numerosos. No me dejan entrar para atender a nadie así que lo único que puedo hacer es votar en contra de cada propuesta del consejo que los perjudica –miró a su hija y le tomó la mano que tenía sobre la mesa. –Prométeme que no le dirás nada de esto a nadie, si se sabe podría cundir el pánico y eso sí que sería peligroso para todos. Si alguien vuelve a preguntarte di que no sabes nada. ¿Entendido?

Maki asintió con un nudo en la garganta y ambas abandonaron el tema.

.

.

.

Faltaba poco para acabar su turno, en un par de horas tendría permiso para volver a casa y descansar. Había sido un día largo, al igual que los últimos. Aún no se hacía con aquel ritmo, acostumbrada como estaba a la vida de estudiante. La espalda de Maki le recordaba las horas que llevaba de pie y antes de ponerse a escribir una nueva receta para otro de sus pacientes movió el cuello buscando aliviar el dolor con un par de crujidos de sus vertebras. El niño de la camilla tosía sin descanso bajo la mirada preocupada de su padre. El pequeño tenía un problema respiratorio, aunque era congénito la situación actual del Arca lo había empeorado provocando una serie de ataques de asma que habían estado a punto de quitarle la vida. Por suerte el tratamiento era sencillo, con un inhalador para cortar cualquier ataque que pudiera sufrir podría seguir viviendo perfectamente.

-Con esto no tendrá problemas mayores.

Maki guardo su bolígrafo en el bolsillo y le tendió el papel al padre que se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Disculpa pero… ¿no hay otra cosa?

La joven se quedó mirándolo confundida sin saber que decir.

-¿Cómo…?

-No puedo pagar esto. ¿No hay otra cosa que no sea tan cara?

-Um… Me temo que no, eso es lo que necesita el niño.

-¿Seguro que no hay nada más que puedas hacer o alguna otra forma de conseguirla? ¡Por favor!

Maki no sabía qué hacer. Quería desaparecer de allí pero ese hombre la había agarrado de los hombros en un intento por hacerse escuchar. Desvió la mirada hasta el niño que observaba el comportamiento de su padre con una mirada intranquila. El pequeño tendría unos cinco años, Maki sintió un nudo en la garganta al perderse en sus enormes ojos castaños. Seguramente moriría en un los próximos días sin el inhalador. Había sobrevivido a los ataques de asma de puro milagro pero la suerte no podía durarle mucho.

-Por favor… solo es un niño…

El hombre al parecer se había dado por vencido y las lágrimas se estaban acumulando en sus ojos.

-No me digas que voy a tener que ver a mi hijo morir cuando podría salvarse perfectamente por no tener donde caerme muerto.

-Yo… -Maki sentía el nudo de su garganta cada vez más grande y le costaba respirar. Quería ayudarles pero ella ya había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano. No obstante, la llave del armario de suministros que guardaba en su bolsillo se hacía más pesada a cada segundo que pasaba viendo a aquel hombre llorar. Sabía donde se encontraban los inhaladores y podía conseguir uno en segundos. Solo tenía que abrir el armario y sacarlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Su madre no estaba en la consulta en ese momento y el medico más cercano a ella estaba lo suficientemente ocupado como para no poder prestarle atención a nadie más. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y rodeó con fuerza la llave.

-Espera aquí un momento.

.

.

.

 _Cuatro días más tarde._

Un grupo de guardias armados acababa de irrumpir en la consulta sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. Al instante el ambiente se volvió tenso y todos los presentes se quedaron inmóviles.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Me temo que sí, doctora Nishikino. El último informe de inventario en su consulta contenía ciertas irregularidades que han sido investigadas. Lamento informarle de que uno de sus compañeros ha robado suministros médicos. Como bien sabe esto es un crimen penado con la muerte.

-No, espera un momento –la mujer, sorprendida, trató de mantener la calma y hacerse con el control de la situación colocándose al frente y encarando al que parecía ser el líder. -Por la consulta pasan muchas personas, más aun estos últimos días. Tiene que ser un error, nadie de mi equipo…

-Tenemos pruebas, las cámaras muestran claramente al culpable. Lo siento consejera pero he de hacer mi trabajo.

Aunque la doctora tenía cierta autoridad por su cargo en el consejo, nada podía hacer para revocar una orden de detención así que no le quedó otra que retroceder mientras apretaba los puños y esperar a ver a cuál de sus compañeros apresaban. Sin embargo, su corazón se saltó un latido al ver como el jefe de la guardia señalaba hacia su hija.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –La doctora corrió hasta ella para intentar separarla de los guardias. –¡No puede ser, tiene que haber un error!

-No hay ningún error. Lo siento señora pero tendrá que apartarse.

-¡Maki! Maki, dime la verdad. –La mujer no hizo caso a los guardias y colocó las manos sobre las mejillas de su hija que estaban mojadas por las lágrimas. -¿Lo hiciste?

La joven no pudo aguantar por mucho tiempo la mirada desesperada de su madre y bajó la cabeza mientras sus sollozos eran cada vez más sonoros.

-Cielo, es mejor que digas la verdad ahora o luego será peor.

-Lo siento… -La voz de Maki temblaba con cada palabra y el llanto le impedía hablar con claridad. –Si no lo hacia ese niño se iba a morir… N-no podían pagarlo y… Lo siento mucho mamá.

La mujer abrazó a su hija con todas sus fuerzas. Notó como los guardias intentaban separarlas pero se aferró a ella, si ahora la dejaba ir podía ser para siempre.

-Doctora Nishikino, si insiste en oponer resistencia no me quedara más remedio que arrestarla también con los consecuentes cargos.

-Mamá… suéltame... Mamá por favor, no quiero que te floten por mi culpa.

La mujer acabó por separarse dejando actuar a los guardias pero cuando vio que la iban a esposar los detuvo.

-Eso no será necesario –El guardia ignoró a la mujer y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo así que esta insistió de nuevo, esta vez con el jefe. –¡He dicho que no es necesario, no va a resistirse!

El jefe le hizo un gesto al guardia de las esposas para que se detuviera.

-Vámonos.

Todos salieron de allí y comenzaron a atravesar los pasillos que llevaban a la caja del cielo. La doctora había decidido acompañarles, no iba a desperdiciar los últimos momentos que podría pasar con su hija.

-Maki, escúchame. Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para sacarte de ahí. Seguro que consigo convencer a la Canciller de que te absuelva.

-Siento haberte decepcionado –la vista de Maki estaba clavada en el suelo y las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas.

Ver a su hija tan hundida le causó un pinchazo en el pecho. La tomó de la mano esperando que los guardias le permitieran al menos eso.

-No pienses ni por un segundo que eso es verdad. No puedo estar más orgullosa de ti, Maki.

La joven la miró aun sin creer lo que estaba oyendo. Su madre le estrecho con más fuerza la mano mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa triste.

-Lo único que lamento es que tengas que pagar este precio por tener tan buen corazón.

En unos minutos llegaron a la compuerta que conectaba con la caja del cielo.

-A partir de aquí el paso está prohibido a civiles. Tendrá que quedarse aquí doctora Nishikino.

La mujer aprovechó que se habían detenido para abrazar una última vez a su hija.

-Te quiero.

-Te quiero mamá.

La mayor beso a la otra en la frente y se separó de ella lo justo para mirarla a los ojos.

-Que volvamos a vernos.

Los guardias las separaron y cruzaron la puerta con Maki mientras la mujer se quedó atrás llorando amargamente.

.

.

.

Un golpeteo enérgico resonó en la puerta del despacho de la Canciller Minami. Se quitó las gafas y se frotó sus ojos cansados, dejó sobre el escritorio los documentos que había estado leyendo y con presionar un botón instalado en la mesa abrió la puerta a distancia. Al ver quien era, se levantó y caminó hacia ella preparándose mentalmente para una conversación muy difícil. Los ojos purpura de Nishikino estaba enrojecidos por el llanto pero aparte de ello su rostro no mostraba ningún rasgo más de tristeza, únicamente enfado. La Canciller se dio cuenta enseguida de la dura mirada que le estaba lanzando.

-Siento mucho lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué lo sientes? Tú eres la que la ha metido ahí dentro.

-Quebrantó la ley. Mi deber es castigar a quien lo hace. No tenía otra opción.

-¡Claro que la tenías! ¡Tú eres la única que puede indultarla!

-No puedo hacer eso. No puedo ir perdonando a cualquiera por sus crímenes. ¿Qué tipo de mensaje le estaría dando a la gente?

-Ella no es cualquiera. –La pelirroja se acercó más a la otra mujer que la superaba en altura por muy poco. Sus ojos estaban empezando a empañarse de nuevo pero no le importaba. -¡Es mi hija! …Por favor… sácala de allí. –Dio un par de pasos más hasta que apenas las separaba espacio y colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de la otra. –Te lo suplico.

-Lo siento pero no. –Rodeó la mano que seguía en su mejilla con la suya antes de que su dueña pudiera retirarla y la estrechó con fuerza. –Te prometo que en la revisión de su caso será indultada pero no antes.

La doctora recupero su mano después de un tirón brusco.

-¿Se supone que eso ha de alegrarme? ¿Esperas que te de las gracias? Mi hija va a perder tres años de su vida ahí encerrada si es que no muere antes gracias a que tú y el resto de consejeros estáis convirtiendo ese lugar en una trampa mortal.

-No exageres… -La canciller apartó la mirada sintiéndose incomoda.

-¿Exagerar? Diles eso a las familias de los tres cadáveres salidos de la caja del cielo esta semana. Esos chicos se están muriendo ahí dentro y ni siquiera me dejáis entrar a ayudarlos. Sé que está pasando algo. ¿Por qué no quieres contármelo?

-Tienes razón, hay algo que no te he contado -le dio la espalda y se alejó unos pasos mientras se esforzaba por medir sus palabras con cuidado. – Pero sé que si lo hiciera acabarías haciendo una tontería y no puedo perderte a ti también.

La doctora se esforzó por encontrar un significado para aquellas palabras pero estaba demasiado alterada. Se limitó a soltar una risa indignada por lo bajo.

-¿Perderme? Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por eso después de hoy, no quiero saber nada de ti. No sé en qué estaba pensando al venir. Creía que serias capaz de ayudarla si te lo pedía, pensaba que lo harías por mí pero es evidente que he sido una ilusa. Encerraste a Kotori en la caja del cielo sin pestañear si quiera, si no hiciste nada por ella mucho menos ibas a ayudarnos a nosotras. –Hizo una pausa para poner sus pensamientos en orden y tomó una decisión. -No me importa si planeas dejar morir a tu hija en un agujero, pero no esperes que yo haga lo mismo. Mañana a primera hora entraré en la prisión para hacerles un chequeo a todos esos chicos y trataré a los que pueda. Espero que des la orden de que me dejen pasar, si no prepárate para hacerme flotar porque entrare de todas formas aunque tenga que quebrantar tus queridas leyes.

La doctora le dio un último vistazo a la espalda de la otra mujer y se marchó sin despedirse. Cuando la Canciller se quedó sola en la habitación dejó de aguantar las lágrimas y se permitió desahogarse. Las palabras de la pelirroja la habían herido como si fueran cuchillos pero en esos momentos tan críticos no podía mostrarse débil ante nadie, ni siquiera ante ella.

 _continuara?_

* * *

Esta es una de las muchas ideas que tengo sobre este AU. No pretendo hacer una historia completa (al menos de momento) pero me gustaría ir subiendo escenas sueltas, situaciones que podrían darse entre los personajes, no se todo depende de la acogida que tenga este capítulo. Si esto continua las parejas que acabarían apareciendo serian NicoMaki, KotoUmi, NozoEri y RinPana as usual.

Elogios, criticas, headcanons, propuestas... todo es bienvenido.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Yazawa Nico

Otro fragmento de esta historia~

Mi idea es empezar por escribir un capitulo por cada personaje que acaba dentro de los cien delincuentes enviados a la Tierra. Todos ocurren en momentos diferentes aunque intentare ponerlos en orden cronológico. El de Maki seguramente sea el único fuera de lugar ya que ella es casi la ultima en entrar en la caja del cielo. Me parecio que ofrecia un buen punto de vista para explicar la situación por primera vez aparte de compartir ciertas similitudes con la protagonista de Los 100.

* * *

 **Yazawa Nico**

Nico caminaba sin prisa hacia la estación Factory. Estaba tan acostumbrada a esa ruta que ni siquiera necesitaba pensar en por donde iba. Ella había vivido desde siempre en la estación Mecha pero gracias a sus _trabajos_ conocía como la palma de la mano ambos lugares. Estos eran una mina de oro para alguien que se dedicaba a robar piezas mecánicas y electrónicas para venderlas más tarde. Al menos así había sido durante gran parte de su vida. Últimamente había reducido la cantidad de sus golpes a cambio de ir a por premios más jugosos. A parte, robar no era el único talento de Nico. La joven estaba muy orgullosa de su habilidad para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Las peleas ilegales movían mucho dinero en los bajos fondos y Nico siempre estaba dispuesta a poner en práctica su agilidad y rapidez para ganar un buen pellizco. Aquella mañana, sin embargo, tan solo iba a encontrarse con una buena amiga pero llevaba un negocio en mente.

.

.

.

 _Ocho años antes_

 _Nico gateaba por el entramado de conductos de ventilación de la estación Factory, concretamente en el sector en el que se encontraban la mayoría de las viviendas de la estación. Allí la gente vivía en espacios muy reducidos, las familias obreras tenían que resignarse a unos pocos metros cuadrados que apenas daban para colocar unas literas y una mesa así que no le costaba mucho ir de una a otra. Se arrastraba por el conducto buscado el panel de chapa perfecto para introducirse en la habitación que estaba buscando. Encendió su linterna y miró una vez más el plano en el que su padre había marcado que viviendas estaban vacías a esa hora y en las que por lo tanto era seguro colarse. Había llegado a una de ellas. Miró por una rejilla para comprobar que el interior de la habitación estaba tranquilo y luego sacó un destornillador de su bolsillo. En unos segundos había separado la pieza de metal y se adentró en la estancia tratando de ser sigilosa. Su objetivo era una válvula del sistema de calefacción que cada vivienda poseía y por la que a su padre le darían un buen dinero en el mercado negro. Si conseguía unas cuantas podrían vivir cómodamente durante los próximos meses, su padre incluso le había prometido ropa nueva, ya solo con eso Nico estaba más que encantada. La disposición de todas las viviendas era la misma así que simplemente tenía que reproducir el mismo proceso una y otra vez, era pan comido. Se agachó sobre la placa que ocultaba lo que buscaba y comenzó a trabajar. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer mucho antes de que alguien encendiera la luz y le diera un susto de muerte._

 _-¡EH! ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

 _Siguió la dirección de la voz y vio que una niña rubia y de ojos azules la miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación algo asustada. Se repuso enseguida al sobresalto y sintió algo de enfado por que esa niña estaba estropeando su plan._

 _-¿Por qué no estás en clase? -Nico ignoró totalmente la pregunta de la chica y dejó salir su indignación._

 _-¿Por qué no estás TÚ en clase? Yo estoy resfriada. –El moco que le caía de la nariz daba fe de ello._

 _-¿Por qué iba a perder el tiempo en clase pudiendo usarlo para ganar dinero? El cole es para estúpidos._

 _-No ir al cole es lo que te hace estúpido._

 _Nico estaba comenzando a enfadarse de verdad. Esa niña no solo le estaba fastidiando el plan sino que encima la estaba insultando. Eri por su parte no necesitó mucho más para entender que aquella chica estaba en su casa para robar._

 _-Vete de aquí._

 _-¿Y si no quiero que vas a hacer?_

 _Sin aviso de ningún tipo, la rubia se lanzó sobre Nico y ambas rodaron por el suelo intercambiando golpes y tirones de pelo. Al principio la pelea parecía igualada pero pronto Nico comenzó a llevar la ventaja. Cuando quedó claro quien había ganado la morena se levantó y miró desde arriba a la otra chica que aun seguía algo encogida. La pequeña ladrona no pudo evitar sentir algo de orgullo al ganar a alguien mucho más alto que ella. Estaba acostumbrada a meterse en peleas porque su carácter gruñón siempre la hacía chocar con otros, así que no se le daba mal. Aunque tenía que reconocer que aquella niña le había dado guerra. Le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, por alguna razón le había caído bien. Eri la aceptó con algo de duda, preguntándose por lo que pasaría a continuación._

 _-No lo has hecho mal del todo, aunque con lo grande que eres podrías pelear mucho mejor. –Empezó a reírse pero vio que la otra comenzaba a poner una expresión rara. -¿Nn? ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Te está sangrando la boca. –La rubia señaló hacia la cara de Nico. –MUCHO._

 _Nico se sorprendió porque, aunque sentía dolor en muchas partes de su cuerpo a causa de la pelea, no sentía ninguna molestia en la boca. Palpó con la lengua hasta toparse con un gran agujero que antes no estaba ahí y abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta._

 _-¡Aaaaah! –La niña se llevó las manos a la cabeza y acto seguido miró al suelo en busca de su diente perdido._

 _Eri la vio gatear mirando en todas las direcciones hasta que se metió bajo la cama. La chica no sabía qué hacer, todo era demasiado extraño. Cada vez tenía menos claro que había venido a hacer aquella niña a su casa._

 _-¡Aquí esta! –Nico gritó al mismo tiempo que se oía un gran golpe, seguramente el de su cabeza contra los bajos de la cama. -¡Ay!_

 _Cuando salió de ahí abajo, le enseñó triunfal el pequeño diente a la rubia que lo miró con aprensión. Esta se sintió algo mal por haberle golpeado tan fuerte como para saltarle un diente._

 _-Perdona. No quería hacerte tanto daño._

 _-¿Eh? Si claro… no te creas tan fuerte, ya se me movía antes. Aunque gracias, llevaba días molestándome. Tenía muchas ganas de que se cayera de una vez._

 _Eri se quedó algo más tranquila al saber que era un diente de leche. Aunque la sonrisa ensangrentada de aquella niña seguía dándole algo de grima también la encontraba graciosa._

 _-Ten. –Nico le tendió el diente esperando a que la otra lo aceptara._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Quédatelo._

 _-¡¿Por qué iba a quererlo?!_

 _-Piensa en él como un botín de guerra._

 _-¿Si me que lo quedó te iras de una vez? –Eri ya había tenido bastante del comportamiento extraño de la morena._

 _-Mm… Supongo que puedo permitirme irme de aquí de vacío. Has tenido la suerte de caerme bien._

 _Eri tomó el diente con algo de asco y miró de nuevo a Nico esperando a que se fuera. Esta le dedicó una última sonrisa y volvió al agujero por el que había entrado._

 _-Ya nos veremos por ahí. Por cierto, me llamo Nico._

 _-Eri._

 _-La próxima vez te enseñare a pelear para que dejes de ser tan blandengue, Eri._

 _Le guiñó un ojo como despedida y colocó la placa de metal de nuevo en su sitio para continuar con su trabajo en la siguiente casa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ambas estaban sentadas en un pequeño banco colocado en uno de los corredores dentro del sector en el que Eri y Nozomi vivían. Al parecer Nico no iba a convencer fácilmente a su amiga esta vez.

-Vamos, Eri. Anímate. Juntas no podemos perder.

-No. –A la rubia no le costó ser tajante.

-Pero ya está todo organizado. Por favor…

-Ya sabias cual iba a ser mi respuesta. Nozomi me hizo prometerle que no pelearía más.

-Si yo lo hago por vosotras, con esto ganaremos mucho dinero y lo necesitáis urgentemente.

Eri apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. Su amiga llevaba razón, la deuda que ella y Nozomi arrastraban las estaba asfixiando cada vez más.

-No intentes camelarme. Si lo haces es porque tú también necesitas el dinero. –Eri no puso mucha dureza en sus palabras dado lo generosa que Nico había sido con ellas. Ella siempre les había prestado dinero cuando lo habían necesitado desesperadamente aun cuando ella misma tampoco podía darse el lujo de regalar su dinero.

-Al menos escúchame. Sería dos contra dos, sin armas. Lo de siempre. Vamos, no necesitaremos ni diez minutos. –Nico la miró suplicándole. -Nozomi no tiene por qué enterarse.

-¿No tengo que enterarme de qué exactamente?

Las dos jóvenes se tensaron al instante al oír aquella voz tan conocida. Se giraron lentamente forzando una sonrisa hasta que vieron a Nozomi observándolas con una calma fría que las hizo temer por su bienestar.

-¿Nicocchi, estas intentando meter a Ericchi en líos otra vez?

-¿N-nozomi… ya has acabado tu turno? –Eri intentó desviar la atención y miró su muñeca para comprobar la hora pero recordó que ya no tenía su reloj y soltó un suspiro.

Nico se dio cuenta de esto y se extrañó. Aquel reloj era muy importante para su amiga, al parecer había estado en su familia durante generaciones y su abuela se lo había regalado poco antes de fallecer. Nunca se separaba de él.

-¿Y tu reloj?

Eri miró de reojo a Nozomi antes de contestar pero después no apartó la vista del suelo al sentir algo de vergüenza.

-Acabo de llevarlo a la casa de empeños hace nada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

Aunque las dos chicas habían dicho lo mismo sus voces habían sonado muy distintas, la de Nico parecía enfadada o incluso indignada, la de Nozomi estaba llena de preocupación.

-¿Ericchi, por qué has hecho eso?

-Necesitábamos el dinero –la rubia puso una sonrisa que no fue muy convincente e intentó quitarle importancia. –Aunque tampoco me han querido dar mucho, ellos son aún más rateros que tú, Nico.

-Lo que son es unas alimañas. Se enriquecen a costa de gente desesperada –la morena pareció algo molesta por la comparación.

-Pero ese reloj era…

-Era solo un reloj –Eri sujetó la mano de Nozomi con cariño antes de que pudiera continuar. Le había dolido mucho desprenderse de él y quería olvidarse del tema. –No le des más importancia, de nada nos serviría tenerlo y no poder pagar este mes.

La recién llegada se sentó también en el banco y miró a Eri claramente incomoda. Se sentía culpable ya que en realidad era ella la que tenía la deuda, por mucho que su novia la hubiera asumido también como suya desde siempre. Aunque sabía que Eri llevaba razón no podía evitar sentir tristeza porque esta hubiera perdido algo que le era tan preciado. Mientras tanto la mente aguda de Nico supo sacar provecho de la situación y con una sonrisa golpeó amistosamente el hombro de la rubia.

-Hagamos un trato. Yo recupero tu reloj de vuelta pero tu peleas conmigo mañana.

Eri quiso decir enseguida que si pero sabía que Nozomi se enfadaría.

-Nicocchi, cómo que recuperarlo… ¿De verdad quieres colarte en la casa de empeños? Es el lugar con mejor seguridad de toda la estación, te pillaran seguro.

-¿Puedes relajarte por un segundo? Nadie va a pillarme ¿vale? No sería la primera vez que entro ahí, no es tan complicado como parece. –Miró a Eri de nuevo e intentó convencerla. –Piénsalo, hoy mismo lo tendrías de nuevo más el dinero que te han dado por él, además de tu parte de lo que ganemos en la pelea.

-Si ganáis…

Nico miró a Nozomi y exageró una mueca fingiendo sentirse herida por sus palabras.

-Vamos, está claro que ganaremos. Los tipos contra los que tenemos que pelear son unos musculitos sin cerebro y lentos como tortugas. Además, Eri se lleva la mejor parte en este trato.

-Eso es cierto –Nozomi la miró con sospecha queriendo asegurarse de que no había ningún truco. –¿Se debe a alguna razón en concreto?

-No quiero que alguien entre en mi casa para romperme las piernas. ¿Te parece suficiente? La pelea ya está acordada, hay quienes ya han apostado dinero, si la cancelo habrá mucha gente cabreada conmigo, gente a la que es mejor no enfadar.

Nozomi soltó un suspiro desviando la vista mientras sentía la mirada suplicante de Eri sobre ella. Entendía que su novia quisiera recuperar su reloj pero odiaba ver lo mal parada que salía a veces de aquellas peleas por no hablar del riesgo que corría simplemente por participar en ellas, si la descubrían la encerrarían en la caja del cielo.

-Haz lo que quieras.

.

.

.

La casa de empeños había cerrado hace seis horas. En el espacio no existía el día o la noche pero aun así el Arca tenía unos horarios fijos para que sus habitantes mantuvieran un ritmo biológico saludable. En esos momentos la mayoría de la gente estaba durmiendo por lo que los pasillos de la estación estaban desiertos. Las dos habían optado por ropa cómoda que les permitiera el movimiento, llevaban la cara tapada y se cubrían con una capucha.

-No deberías haber venido, solo vas a retrasarme. –Nico se estaba arrepintiendo por segundos de haber dejado que Eri la acompañara. –Harás que nos descubran y luego Nozomi me matara mientras duermo.

-Estás haciendo esto por mí, así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudarte. Además, seguro que si fueras sola acabarías trayéndome un reloj equivocado.

Nico puso los ojos en blanco y dejó el tema.

-Bien, nos meteremos por este conducto, -Nico señaló en un plano para que Eri supiera de que estaba hablando –recorreremos el bloque diez, el once y en el doce tomaremos esta ramificación hasta colocarnos justo encima de la casa de empeños. Tu reloj estará guardado bajo el mostrador, tienen un almacén para cosas más grandes pero las joyas las tienen ahí porque es lo que más venden. Entraremos por el respiradero del techo. Desactivamos la alarma y abrimos la caja. No pasaremos allí más de cuatro minutos ¿entendido? Después de los cuatro minutos volveremos al conducto y desapareceremos. Es simple, no la cagues.

Eri asintió algo cohibida. En verdad parecía sencillo pero sus piernas seguían temblando.

Ambas se arrastraban por el estrecho conducto minutos más tarde. La rubia tenia bastantes problemas para avanzar al mismo ritmo que Nico quien gracias a su cuerpo menudo podía manejarse con más comodidad dentro de un espacio tan pequeño. Les costó lo que a Eri le pareció una eternidad, pero finalmente llegaron a su objetivo. Se aseguraron de que no había nadie a la vista y con cuidado lograron bajar e introducirse en la casa de empeños. La morena presiono un botón de su reloj digital produciéndose un pequeño pitido y una cuenta hacia atrás de cuatro minutos empezó a corren en la pantalla. Las dos se acercaron al mostrador, colocándose frente a la caja registradora. Eri vio la cantidad de joyas que había al otro lado del cristal y no le costó localizar los relojes. Fue a acercarse más pero Nico la detuvo con un gesto de la mano, pidiéndole que se estuviera quieta. Esta sacó un pequeño pendrive de uno de sus bolsillos y rápidamente inspeccionó los puertos de entrada que la caja tenía en un lateral. Conteniendo la respiración lo introdujo en uno y ambas se quedaron inmóviles hasta ver como un par de leds rojos parpadeaban y dejaban de brillar para cambiarse por otros dos verdes. Nico respiró aliviada, ahí era donde habían corrido el mayor riesgo, si el sistema de seguridad hubiera sufrido alguna mejora desde la última vez que había estado allí no hubiera sido capaz de desactivarlo y la alarma se hubiera disparado.

-Rápido, busca el reloj. –La ladrona sacó unas ganzúas y en un segundo había logrado abrir la caja registradora. Sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver todo el dinero que había allí.

Eri fue a abrir el mostrador pero se fijó en que había una cerradura.

-Mm… ¿Nico?

Esta se dio cuenta enseguida de que su amiga no iba a poder llegar hasta el reloj sin su ayuda.

-Cierto. Ten –le tendió la bolsa que estaba llenando de dinero –mételo todo ahí.

Las dos intercambiaron sus posiciones con rapidez. Nico se agachó frente a la cerradura y se puso a trabajar en ella. El corazón de Eri iba a mil por hora, sus manos temblaban y le costaba más de lo que debería tomar el dinero.

-¿No veníamos solo a por el reloj?

-Sería estúpido no llevarnos nada después del riesgo que estamos corriendo. También nos llevaremos algunas joyas, si solo nos llevamos el reloj no tendrán que atar muchos cabos para saber quién ha sido.

Eri asintió y tragó saliva. Intentó calmarse mientras respiraba hondo. Terminó con el dinero y volvió junto a Nico.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Ya casi lo tengo… ¡Sí! –Gesticuló para que su amiga se acercara. -Vamos ¿cuál es?

La más alta rebuscó entre todos los relojes y no le costó mucho encontrar el suyo.

-Echa a la bolsa un par más además del tuyo. –Mientras hablaba se estaba guardando un montón de anillos de oro y plata. –Con esto creo que será más que suficiente. –El reloj de su muñeca se estaba acercando a cero así que comprobó que no habían dejado nada comprometedor. –Tenemos que marcharnos ya.

Eri cerró la bolsa con fuerza y siguió a Nico hasta el lugar por el que habían entrado. La morena la ayudó a subir primero y esta subió ágilmente después. Las dos se arrastraron de nuevo por el conducto y esta vez el camino fue mucho más largo. Cuando salieron al fin al exterior, Eri se sorprendió al hallarse en un baño público. La morena sacó ropa de su mochila y se la acercó a su amiga.

-Hay cámaras por todos lados así que sabrán que pintas llevábamos. Nos cambiaremos y esperaremos unas horas aquí hasta que comience a haber más gente fuera para no llamar la atención al salir en caso de que alguien esté vigilando.

Las dos se metieron en uno de los cubículos y echaron el pestillo. Mientras esperaban Nico comprobó el botín que habían robado y empezó a separarlo en dos bolsas. La rubia no podía evitar mirar todo aquel dinero con fascinación, nunca había visto tanto junto.

-Lo mejor será que no te pongas el reloj, guárdalo en casa.

Metió las joyas y un pequeño fajo de billetes en una bolsa y lo guardó en su mochila. El resto del dinero lo metió en otra y se la tendió a Eri. Esta abrió los ojos de par en par y alejó de ella la bolsa.

-Eso es muchísimo dinero, además… no está bien. Yo solo quería mi reloj.

-No seas estúpida. ¿De dónde te crees que sale todo el dinero que os presto? Al menos este me has ayudado a robarlo –la chica empujó la bolsa contra el pecho de su amiga hasta que esta lo tomó.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio durante largos minutos hasta que Eri volvió a hablar.

-¿Crees que Nozomi se habrá enfadado mucho? –La rubia estaba realmente preocupada por el tema.

Nico suspiró y se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.

-Contigo no, conmigo… puede que bastante.

-No lo creo. Ella se preocupa por ti, si se enfada contigo es porque le importas.

-Ya lo sé… esa idiota siempre se preocupa más de la cuenta –las mejillas de Nico comenzaron a sonrojarse.

-¿Planeas seguir robando durante mucho tiempo?

La morena la miró interrogante y comenzó a formarse una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara.

-¿Claro? ¿Por qué iba a dejarlo?

-Nico… en un par de años cumpliremos la mayoría de edad…

-Oh no… -la chica puso los ojos en blanco -por favor, no empieces tú también…

-Si te detienen a estas alturas estoy convencida de que no te indultarán.

-No van a detenerme. ¿Que obsesión os ha entrado a las dos de repente porque me atrapen? Vais a gafarme.

-En algún momento cometerás algún error y te flotaran. Nico, por favor, ya nadie te obliga a hacer esto. Puedes buscar un trabajo, seguro que en mi fabrica encontrarías un hueco. Si sigues así acabaras igual que tu padre…

Nico dio un puñetazo contra una de las paredes de chapa del cubículo y este resonó fuertemente. Le hubiese gustado encajarlo en la cara de Eri pero se contuvo a tiempo, aun así fue suficiente para hacerla callar. Ninguna de las dos volvió a hablar en horas. Cuando fuera empezó a oírse voces y el ajetreo de los más madrugadores del Arca la morena salió del baño y la otra la siguió.

-Si tanto te preocupa que puedan flotarte no hace falta que vayas a la pelea –Nico habló sin mirar a la cara de su amiga. -Con esto ya tengo el dinero que necesitaba así que la cancelaré. No tengo ganas de que me partan la cara porque sí.

-Pero dijiste que te traería problemas…

-Ya me inventaré algo.

Eri sintió algo de alivio por no tener que pelear pero no dejó de preocuparse por su amiga. Era cierto que aquello molestaría a gente peligrosa.

-Gracias – la abrazó fuertemente con un movimiento rápido para que Nico no pudiera evitarlo, esta se resistió un poco pero se rindió enseguida. Eri había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la morena las había salvado, sentía que necesitaría más de diez vidas para compensarle por todo. –Muchas gracias.

Nico acabó por devolverle el abrazo después de un segundo y sonrió con tristeza. Ojala sus vidas fueran más sencillas. Ni siquiera quería que fuesen más cómodas, le bastaba con sencillez. Se obligó a empujar esos sentimientos a un rincón y rio por lo bajo.

-Espero que Nozomi no te grite mucho cuando vea todo ese dinero.

Eri suspiró con cansancio sabiendo lo que le esperaba al llegar a casa. Nico se alejó y se despidió con la mano.

-Ya nos veremos por ahí.

.

.

.

 _Dos días más tarde_

Nico volvía a su casa tras haber tanteado el terreno para deshacerse de un par de las joyas que había robado. Había tenido éxito pero esperaría a vender el resto, se había arriesgado bastante al sacarlas a la luz pero realmente necesitaba el dinero. Le hubiera gustado pasar a saludar por casa de Eri y Nozomi pero era bastante tarde y seguramente estarían durmiendo. Caminaba con calma hasta que notó que alguien iba tras ella, apresuró sus pasos pero entonces vio que más adelante alguien venia en su dirección. Aquello le dio muy mala espina. Quiso echar a correr pero ese corredor no tenía más salidas. Trató de mantener la calma y caminar con normalidad. El tipo que tenía en frente estaba por alcanzarla y la chica apretó los puños dentro del bolsillo. Cuando solo los separaban un par de pasos notó un cambio de actitud en él y entendió que estaba a punto de golpearla. El hombre levantó el puño en el aire pero Nico se adelantó y lo esquivó sin problemas. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago y este se inclinó automáticamente ante el dolor. Aprovechando el momento, le pateó en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente pero aun así le pegó una última patada para asegurarse de que no iba a levantarse. En ese momento sintió un golpe tremendo impactar contra un lado de su cabeza. Nico cayó al suelo pero intentó levantarse. El oído le pitaba y el dolor le dificultaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Le llegó justo para esquivar un segundo puñetazo y puso distancia entre ella y el nuevo agresor. Reconocía a aquel tipo, era uno de los hombres contra los que debía haber peleado el día anterior.

-Me has hecho perder mucho dinero –el hombre parecía realmente enfadado.

-Cosas que pasan –Nico sonrió pese al dolor que martilleaba su cabeza. –¿Tantas ganas tenías de que te diera una paliza que has venido de propio a buscarme? Eres un poco rarito ¿verdad?

El hombre apretó la mandíbula y metió la mano en su bolsillo lentamente, sacó una navaja y Nico levantó las cejas.

-Traerte a un amigo no ha funcionado, -la joven le dio un pequeño puntapié al tipo que seguía en el suelo –y ya te digo que eso tampoco te va a ayudar.

-Ahora lo veremos.

El hombre se lanzó de nuevo al ataque sin una palabra más y Nico se puso a la defensiva. Su única opción era esquivarlo todo ya que su fuerza poco podía hacer contra la de aquel tipo a la hora de parar sus golpes. Debía esperar el momento oportuno para contratacar y encajarle un buen golpe. Lo ideal sería desarmarlo, si lo lograba aquella pelea estaría ganada. Consiguió darle un par de puñetazos y su confianza creció hasta el punto de recuperar la sonrisa. Sin embargo todo cambió en un instante. Su espalda dio contra una pared y al segundo sintió un dolor agudo en el vientre. Su aliento se congeló en sus pulmones y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Aun así consiguió sobreponerse. El hombre que acaba de apuñalarla había echado todo su cuerpo contra el de ella estando lo suficientemente cerca como para que Nico tuviera fácil el darle un cabezazo en la nariz y rompérsela. Él se alejó llevándose las manos a la cara y dejando clavada la navaja en el cuerpo de la chica. Esta tiró del arma hasta sacarla y un montón de sangre comenzó a brotar empapando su ropa y cayendo al suelo. Con cada paso su cuerpo gritaba de dolor pero apretó los dientes y siguió adelante. No estaba segura de cuanto duraría antes de desplomarse por el dolor así que debía ser rápida. Le hizo una de las pocas llaves que sabía atacando a sus piernas para hacerle caer al suelo y cuando tuvo acceso, usó la navaja que aun tenía en la mano para abrirle la garganta con rapidez. El tipo boqueó y se retorció mientras se desangraba pero enseguida dejó de moverse. Nico se levantó con esfuerzo, temblaba de pies a cabeza. Se quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par el cadáver del hombre al que acababa de matar. Había sangre por todas partes, ella estaba cubierta también. Su mente no lograba registrar lo que había pasado. Miró sus manos y entonces vio que seguía sujetando con fuerza la navaja, la dejó caer al instante como si quemara y se tapó la boca intentando controlar las náuseas que le estaban entrando. Su visión comenzó a volverse borrosa, estaba empezando a dejar de sentir dolor en la zona donde la habían apuñalado. Gran parte de su costado comenzaba a adormecerse, dejándole una sensación de entumecimiento. Presionó sobre la herida para evitar perder más sangre y miró alrededor. No podía quedarse allí, la guardia no tardaría en aparecer. Comenzó a caminar arrastrando los pies y dejando un reguero de sangre, sus movimientos eran cada vez más lentos y torpes. Acabó por caer al suelo y allí se quedó, sentía como la consciencia se le escapaba y poco a poco su vista fue apagándose hasta que todo se volvió negro.

 _-Aah… ahora sí que se van a enfadar conmigo –_ eso fue lo último que pensó antes de quedar inconsciente.

.

.

.

Pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos comenzaron a reunirse, eran como fogonazos, posiblemente segundos en los que había vuelto a estar consciente durante aquellas horas. El sonido de pasos, voces a su alrededor, alguien con una melena de un rojo brillante, la voz de Nozomi llamándola, Eri y Nozomi durmiendo en un sofá junto a su cama. Parpadeó y lentamente abrió los ojos por fin, sintió dolor de cabeza al instante y por un momento la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas. Intentó incorporarse pero estaba conectada a un montón de cables y se lo pensó dos veces. Miró hacia la puerta y vio que había un guardia vigilándola. La joven dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras volvía la vista al techo. Game over. Hasta aquí había llegado. En cuanto estuviera lo suficientemente recuperada la llevarían a la caja del cielo y en un par de años la flotarían. Había matado a alguien, no había forma de que la indultasen. Miró hacia el sofá que ahora estaba vacío y notó como las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos. Siempre había sabido que ellas llevaban razón pero aun así no había tenido el valor de hacerles caso. En el fondo siempre había tenido miedo. Lo único para lo que servía era robar y pelear y ni siquiera eso ultimo había resultado tan cierto como pensaba. Le aterraba la idea de intentar otra cosa y fallar, de dejar al descubierto sus grandes defectos. Su futuro la preocupaba pero no pudo evitar dedicarles un pensamiento a sus dos amigas. De verdad esperaba que les fuera bien, sin embargo, ahora ya no podría ayudarlas y tendrían que salir de sus apuros ellas solas. Esto casi la angustiaba más que su propia situación.


	3. Tojo Nozomi

Os juro que algún día escribiré un fic en el que Nozomi sea feliz y tenga una vida sana y plena pero ese día no es hoy. Que conste que ella es de mis musas favoritas, no es que la odie o algo así XD

* * *

 **Tojo Nozomi**

Nozomi estaba tumbada sobre la cama que compartía todos los días con Eri. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas hasta mojar la almohada a la que se aferraba con fuerza. Esta desprendía el aroma de Eri y aunque normalmente eso la calmaba, en esa ocasión hacia que su corazón se estremeciera de angustia. Su mente repasaba una y otra vez la horrible conversación que acababa de mantener, cada vez más consciente de las pocas salidas que tenía. No sabía qué hacer y mucho menos sabía cómo contárselo a Eri.

.

.

.

 _Una hora antes_

El timbre sorprendió a Nozomi mientras aún estaba en la cama. Se levantó rápidamente sin darle importancia, Eri acababa de salir hacia la fábrica y pensó que estaba de vuelta al haberse olvidado algo. No se molestó en ponerse nada más encima y abrió llevando solamente una pequeña camiseta sobre la ropa interior. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando no halló a la persona que esperaba en la puerta. La sangre se le heló en las venas al darse cuenta de quien era en realidad. Una mujer de tez oscura y pelo rizado le sonreía divertida a un par de pasos de distancia. Nygel. Aquella mujer llevaba atormentándola toda la vida y su mayor temor era que siguiera haciéndolo hasta el fin de sus días. Se dedicaba al contrabando de todo tipo de mercancías y era uno de los pesos pesados de los bajos fondos. La madre de Nozomi había llegado a contraer una gran deuda económica con esa mujer mientras aun vivía y al morir esta había pasado a su hija. La suma era enorme, una que Nozomi dudaba poder llegar a saldar nunca. Aun así intentaba salir a flote mes a mes y con ayuda de Eri y Nico lo había logrado hasta ahora. Miró con miedo a la mujer que seguía plantada en su puerta y estuvo tentada de cerrar y dejarla allí pero al parecer sus pensamientos se reflejaron en su rostro.

-Te recomendaría que no hicieras una estupidez como esa y que nos dejes pasar. No me gusta malgastar el tiempo. Si no hablo contigo aprovecharé el viaje y le haré una visita en el trabajo a esa rubia tuya que acaba de salir hace un momento. Aunque seguramente para entonces habré perdido las ganas de hablar y dejaré que se entienda con él –señaló con el pulgar al hombre enorme que guardaba su espalda en silencio. -Espero que te hayas despedido de ella como es debido…

Al instante Nozomi se apartó y dejó que los dos entraran en su pequeño hogar. Se apresuró a ponerse unos pantalones sintiendo algo de vergüenza aunque eso era lo último que le preocupaba. Los dos visitantes no tenían muchas opciones para acomodarse debido al poco mobiliario. Nygel se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa que ocupaba el centro de la estancia mientras que su compañero se mantenía de pie algo alejado, dándoles espacio a las dos mujeres.

-¿Qué quieres? –Nozomi no pudo controlar del todo la hostilidad de su voz. –Aún queda casi medio mes para el día de pago.

-Lo sé, lo se… Precisamente venía a avisarte con tiempo de que a partir del próximo mes espero que me pagues el doble.

-¿Qué? –El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco. –No… N-no puedo hacer eso. ¡Apenas podemos reunir lo que me pides cada mes, es imposible que te dé el doble!

El hombre había mantenido una actitud relajada hasta ese momento pero cuando Nozomi levantó la voz, se cruzó de brazos haciendo notar sus músculos y le lanzó una mirada amenazante. Lo que tuvo el efecto deseado ya que ella se calló automáticamente.

-La cosa esta muy mal últimamente, la nueva consejera está decidida a meter sus narices donde no la llaman. Cada vez hay más registros, más patrullas, incluso topos… No va a parar hasta encontrar la mínima prueba para presentar cargos sobre mí y cada vez tengo que sobornar a más gente para mantener mis negocios a salvo. ¿Entiendes de lo que estoy hablando?

Nozomi se limitó a asentir, su corazón latía con fuerza y sus ojos amenazaban con empezar a llorar. Apenas la escuchaba, su mente seguía atascada buscando una manera de reunir tanto dinero.

-Por no hablar de que me estoy quedando sin mi gente de confianza. Por culpa de toda esta vigilancia he perdido a muchos clientes y contactos así que todo se ha vuelto más complicado. Por ejemplo, la canija de Yazawa, fue una pena que la encerraran con el talento que tenía. Me hacía ganar mucho dinero, bendito el día en que flotaron a su padre y pude echarle el guante. La verdad que mis cuentas han notado mucho su ausencia… Erais amigas ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ya allí metida?

-Seis meses.

Nozomi clavó su mirada en el suelo por miedo a perder la calma de nuevo. Oírla hablar de su amiga le hacía hervir la sangre. Habían sido incontables veces las que había intentado convencer a Nico de que se alejara de aquella mujer. Nozomi sabía lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser ya que ella siempre había estado obligada a tratarla. Nunca le había gustado que su amiga se expusiera por gusto al mismo riesgo. Respiró hondo y trató de calmarse, lo último que necesitaba ahora era echarse a llorar. Tenía que salir de aquella situación, debía hacerla cambiar de opinión o acabaría muy mal.

-Nygel… s-sabes que no puedo hacer lo que me pides. Sabes perfectamente que te doy cada centavo que ganamos. Por favor…

No pudo aguantar las lágrimas por más tiempo y su voz se quebró con sus últimas palabras.

-Lo sé. Pero los negocios son los negocios- se quedó mirándola con media sonrisa en los labios. -¿Por qué lloras? La única víctima aquí soy yo. Le dejé a tu madre todo ese dinero de buena fe y la muy desgraciada no me lo devolvió, solo pido lo que me pertenece.

Nozomi apretó la mandíbula con fuerza a la vez que la piel de sus nudillos palidecía al cerrar los puños. La rabia empezaba a hacerle perder la perspectiva. Uno de los negocios de aquella mujer era fiar dinero, sobre todo a personas desesperadas que no podían conseguirlo por vías más legales. Sabiendo que sus clientes no tenían otras opciones, los intereses que pedía en la devolución eran extremadamente desproporcionados. La mujer notó enseguida la mirada de odio empañada por las lágrimas de la muchacha y habló con más dureza, abandonando por un momento la falsa cordialidad que había estado usando hasta entonces.

-Si quieres culpar a alguien por tu vida miserable… empieza con la borracha de tu madre.

La joven apartó la mirada con resquemor mientras se cruzaba de brazos en un intento por contener el dolor que sintió en el pecho. En el fondo sabía que llevaba razón. Aquella mujer era lo peor, con toda seguridad era el humano más malvado que existía. Aun así, nunca obligaba a nadie a hacer tratos con ella y siempre dejaba claros sus términos. Estaba en todo el derecho de reclamar su dinero. Había sido su madre la que había decidido gastarse todo lo que tenían en bebida para luego pedir más dinero y gastarlo también. Se perdió totalmente en esa adicción hasta que le acabó quitando la vida, dejando a su suerte a una Nozomi aún demasiado joven y con una deuda imposible de saldar.

-Mira, hazte a la idea de que ahora vas a tener que pagar el doble, no quiero oír más quejas. Sin embargo podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Nozomi volvió su atención de nuevo hacia ella con desconfianza clara en los ojos.

-Yo conozco bien a la gente de este lugar. Casi todas las personas con las que trato son unos desgraciados, asesinos, ladrones, estafadores… Me da igual ser demasiado dura con todos ellos porque todo lo malo que les pase será poco, pero tú, tu eres una buena chica, Nozomi. Sé que trabajas duro y pasas penurias para no retrasarte en los pagos. Por eso he tenido la consideración de venir aquí para advertirte con tiempo. Sin usar amenazas, sin usar violencia… Prefieres ir por el buen camino y yo lo respeto. Entiendo que de esa forma es más difícil conseguir tanto dinero y por eso quiero proponerte un trato.

La joven tuvo que tragar saliva para deshacer el nudo de su garganta. Le daba miedo preguntar pero no le quedaba más remedio.

-¿Qué trato?

-Que me des la misma cantidad que hasta ahora con la condición de que me eches una mano cuando te lo pida.

Nozomi supo en ese instante que estaba perdida. Sabía que no hablaba de nada bueno pero no tenía más opción que escuchar su oferta.

-¿Con qué?

-Serían unos simples favores, nada que una chica como tú no pueda hacer. La verdad es que nunca había pensado en esto pero cuando me has abierto esa puerta se me ha ocurrido la idea. Te conozco desde que tu madre te parió así que supongo que siempre te he visto como una mocosa pero ya no lo eres ¿verdad? Como ya he dicho, tengo que asegurarme el silencio de muchas personas, normalmente el dinero funciona bien pero hay veces en las que no es suficiente. Hay gente que prefiere otro tipo de incentivos.

-… ¿A qué te refieres?

-Por ejemplo, esta misma noche el supervisor de las patrullas me ha hecho un gran favor en mitad de una entrega. Seguro que estaría más que encantado de pasar un buen rato con una chica como tú, se lo merece después del buen trabajo que ha hecho.

A Nozomi se le congeló la sangre en las venas al entender de lo que estaban hablando.

-¿Q-que...? ¡No! –Su indignación era palpable. Miraba a la mujer con los ojos abiertos de par en par incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo. –¡No voy a hacerlo!

La primera reacción de Nygel fue reírse con desgana pero su rostro se puso serio enseguida.

-Cálmate, tampoco es para tanto. Yo solo te ofrezco esto para ayudarte. Hazme caso, es la mejor opción, tu madre lo sabía también.

-¿Qué?

-Ella accedió a ayudarme de esta forma unas cuantas veces…

-¡No es verdad! ¡Deja de hablar mal de ella! –Nozomi golpeó la mesa con las palmas de las manos en un arrebato de furia.

-Claro que es verdad. Aunque al contrario que a ti, no le preocupaba tanto el dinero. Estaba contenta con tener un par de botellas con las que seguir emborrachándose un día más. Era patética.

Nozomi no pudo aguantar por más tiempo aquello. Esa sonrisa cruel le revolvía las entrañas y necesitaba borrarla de su cara. Dejándose llevar por la ira se acercó a Nygel con toda la intención de hacerle daño pero antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos, el guardaespaldas ya le había golpeado en la cara con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerla caer al suelo. Entonces la mujer se levantó de su silla con parsimonia y se acercó a ella mirándola desde arriba.

-No necesito una respuesta inmediata, tómate tu tiempo para reflexionar. Esto te hará la vida mucho más sencilla, créeme, estarás cometiendo un gran error si rechazas esta oportunidad. –Se dirigió hacia la puerta y el hombre la siguió. –Espero que nos veamos pronto.

Nozomi no se atrevió a moverse hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse tras ellos.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Eri caminaba de vuelta a casa. Arrastraba sus pies doloridos con lentitud deseando tumbarse un rato. Cuando por fin llegó a su destino suspiró aliviada pero enseguida notó que algo iba mal. La luz estaba apagada por lo que al principio pensó que Nozomi había salido pero entonces oyó unos pequeños sollozos y encendió la luz con preocupación.

-¿Nozomi? –Vio que su novia estaba tumbada en la cama llorando y su corazón se saltó un latido. Automáticamente se acercó a ella para consolarla. -¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa?

La chica hundía la cara en la almohada por lo que Eri no podía verla. Le acarició el pelo mientras intentaba calmarla. El corazón de la rubia estaba en un puño, algo malo debía de haber pasado.

-Nozomi… Dime que pasa.

-Nygel… -Su voz apenas se oyó pero fue suficiente para que Eri la entendiera. –Ha estado aquí.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño? –Su primer instinto fue buscar algún signo de violencia en el cuerpo de su novia pero apenas pudo hacerlo ya que ella seguía sin moverse. -Mírame –pese a su insistencia la chica seguía ignorándola por lo que el temor de Eri creció aún más. -¡Nozomi!

La urgencia en la voz de la rubia hizo que Nozomi acabara obedeciendo. Su mejilla estaba marcada por un moratón y la ira burbujeó en el estómago de Eri al verlo. Aun así, hizo todo lo posible por desechar ese sentimiento, necesitaba saber que había pasado. Observó desde más cerca el golpe y acarició con cuidado las mejillas de la joven.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué ha estado aquí si aún falta mucho para el día de pago?

Nozomi evitó mirar a Eri e intentó serenarse todo lo que pudo mientras esta secaba sus lágrimas.

-Quiere que a partir de ahora le paguemos el doble.

Eri abrió de par en par los ojos sorprendida y frunció el ceño así como la mala noticia fue calando en su mente. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas y mirando al suelo. Por muchas vueltas que le daba era imposible, poco a poco la desesperación comenzó a aparecer en su corazón pero se esforzó por mantenerla a raya.

-No podemos… No hay forma de que… -Se pasó la mano por el pelo pensativa con la mirada perdida.

-Eso es lo que le he dicho.

-¿Por eso te ha pegado, por decirle que no?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Esto es porque… empezó a hablar mal de mi madre y… supongo que perdí los nervios. Es lo que ella quería y fui una tonta por dejarme provocar. Uno de sus matones la acompañaba y no me dejó acercarme a ella.

Eri suspiró con tristeza y la besó con ternura para luego juntar sus frentes mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Saldremos de esta de alguna manera… Ya verás.

Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por las mejillas de Nozomi.

-No… No podemos.

Eri se puso en pie al instante, el tono pesimista de su novia solo sirvió para que ella buscara con más ahínco una salida. Daba vueltas por la habitación mientras se planteaba posibles opciones. Nozomi simplemente volvía a intentar controlar sus sollozos, aun no le había dicho la peor parte y no sabía cómo.

-Podría buscarme un trabajo más, tal vez si encuentro algo con un buen sueldo…

-¿Otro trabajo? –La voz de Nozomi sonaba algo nasal a causa del llanto. - ¿Cuándo? ¿Dejando de dormir? Apenas estas en casa…

La rubia seguía liada con sus ideas y no estaba escuchando nada de lo que le estaba diciendo su novia.

-…Ya hago todas las horas extra que puedo en la fábrica pero podría pedir un aumento, es difícil que me lo den pero… tal vez…. Tal vez con dos sueldos, más el tuyo… y el aumento…

-No… Erichi… ¡Escúchame!

Al oír el grito de Nozomi se paró inmediatamente y se quedó mirándola algo desconcertada.

-¡Déjalo ya! -Nozomi no podía soportar aquello por más tiempo. -¿Por qué haces esto? –Esas mismas palabras las había pensado cientos de veces pero nunca las había dicho en voz alta hasta hoy. –Tú siempre… te esfuerzas día tras día _tanto_ … Me duele ver como tiras tu vida a la basura sin más.

-¿Qué dices? –La rubia no salía de su asombro, no entendía el sentido de aquellas palabras.

-Si no fuera por mí… ahora estarías viviendo una vida muy diferente.

-Nozomi… hago todo esto porque te quiero, yo…

-¡Eso es a lo que me refiero! –La chica no pudo guardar por más tiempo todo el miedo y la culpa con la que cargaba. –Es mi culpa. Por mi sigues viviendo en este agujero y trabajando sin descanso como una esclava. No tienes por qué aguantar nada de esto, es mi problema pero aun así aquí estas.

Eri no sabía que decir. Simplemente miraba como las lágrimas de Nozomi caían sin parar por su cara. Oírla decir todo aquello le hizo daño, le partía el corazón verla tan desesperada.

-No hay otro lugar donde quiera estar –se acercó a ella de nuevo con la intención de abrazarla. –Nada de eso me importa mientras pueda estar contigo. Solucionaremos esto de alguna forma, siempre lo hacemos.

La joven negó con la cabeza y rehuyó el abrazo.

-No hay solución posible y tú lo sabes. Nicocchi ya no está para salvarnos milagrosamente y es físicamente imposible que consigamos tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo –hizo una pausa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y respiró hondo antes de volver a hablar. –Solo tengo una salida, Nygel me ofreció un trato.

Eri frunció el ceño sintiendo que el miedo empezaba a comerla por dentro. Algo en la voz de Nozomi le había helado la sangre.

-Ella quiere que… -era evidente lo mucho que le costaba hablar de ello. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y tenía la vista fija en las sábanas, era incapaz de mirar a su novia a la cara mientras le contaba aquello. -…a cambio de seguir pagando lo mismo, ella quiere que… -Sentía nauseas solo con buscar la palabra. -…me ofrezca a sus amigos cuando me lo pida.

El silencio se hizo durante los segundos que Eri tardó en comprender sus palabras pero esta lo rompió rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! –La rubia la miró atónita, siendo incapaz de creerse lo que estaba oyendo pero era evidente que Nozomi no bromeaba. Colocó sus manos en las mejillas de su novia intentando que esta la mirara de una vez. –¡No puedes hacer eso! No… Por favor dime que no.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras miraba de hito en hito la expresión de disculpa de Nozomi.

-No quiero hacerlo… pero… es la única opción…

Eri volvió a ponerse de pie, no sabía cómo lidiar con toda esa frustración. No podía aceptarlo, era una locura.

-…¡No! ¡No voy a permitirlo! Haré lo que sea… trabajaré todas las horas del día si hace falta. ¡Conseguiré ese dinero como sea! ¡Prefiero morirme antes que dejar que hagas eso!

-¡Yo no lo prefiero y si no hago lo que me pide será exactamente eso lo que pase! -Nozomi se estaba dejando llevar por la angustia y nada de lo que dijera Eri iba a sacarla de su desesperación. –Sabes perfectamente que no podremos pagarle y después de un par de meses empezará a mandar a sus matones a amenazarnos. Por muchas palizas que nos den y por muchos destrozos que hagan en nuestra casa seguiremos sin poder pagar lo que nos pide. Cuando entienda que no va a conseguir el dinero de ninguna forma nos matara, seguramente intente meterme miedo matándote a ti primero y en cuanto se canse de esperar me matará a mí. Entonces me usará de ejemplo con la próxima chica a la que quiera convencer de que le haga esos favores. ¡No pienso dejar que corras ese riesgo!

La rubia no sabía que contestar a aquello. Cada una de esas palabras estaba cargada de verdad pero aun así no podía ceder, sabía que en el momento en que dejara de tener esperanza Nozomi aceptaría el trato.

-Por favor… -se le habían acabado los argumentos y al fin y al cabo, Nozomi era dueña de sus actos, así que la única opción que Eri tenía era suplicarle que no lo hiciera. –Por favor…

Se sentó en la cama junto a ella y le tomó la mano con lentitud, con miedo a que la rechazara de nuevo como con el abrazo.

-…No quiero hacerlo, Erichi… -había conseguido mantenerse serena durante esos minutos pero al sentir el contacto de Eri le volvieron a entrar ganas de llorar. –De verdad que no…

La rubia tiró con suavidad de su mano y las dos se tumbaron. Se abrazaron con fuerza y compartieron caricias entre lágrimas.

-Dame algo de tiempo, conseguiré el dinero de alguna forma -Eri susurró contra el cabello de Nozomi y luego le dio un beso.

.

.

.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-Sé que siempre me has creído capaz de grandes cosas, pero todo tiene un límite. ¿Cómo pretendes que te ayude estando aquí encerrada?

Nico y Eri estaban en la sala de visitas de la caja del cielo. A su alrededor estaban otros presos y sus conocidos distribuidos en pequeñas mesas como la que estaban usando ellas. Varios guardias vigilaban desde las puertas y paseaban por la gran habitación asegurándose de que todo marchaba sin ningún incidente.

-Tengo que conseguir mucho dinero. Seguro que tú sabes alguna forma rápida de hacerlo.

-El dinero no aparece mágicamente de la nada. No sé qué decirte… ¿Seguro que no queda nada en mi casa?

-Sí, cuando te encerraron nos lo llevamos todo como dijiste pero ya no nos queda nada de eso.

Nico suspiró y se rascó detrás de la oreja mientras pensaba en algo. Ella podía conseguir fácilmente dinero pero todo gracias a su habilidad para el robo, Eri no podía hacer lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no peleas?

-El dinero que ganaría en la pelea es muy poco, tendría que apostar por mí y si perdiera estaría aun peor de lo que estoy ahora. No puedo arriesgarme a perder dinero.

-Entonces…

-Ayúdame a robarlo –bajó la voz todo lo que pudo y se acercó más a ella. –Tiene que haber un buen sitio del que pueda llevármelo.

-Vale, ahora sí que me estas asustando. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Nico sabía que algo realmente malo debía estar empujando a su amiga a esa decisión.

-Nygel nos pide más dinero. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

No quería que Nico se preocupara más de la cuenta, ya tenía bastante con estar allí metida. Si le contaba lo que pensaba hacer Nozomi lo único que lograría seria hacerla sentir mal. Es más, tratándose de Nico, lo más seguro es que intentara escapar de allí simplemente para darle un bofetón a la chica por haberlo pensado siquiera.

-Esa perra… -Se pasó la mano por la cara mientras maldecía mentalmente a esa mujer. -Escucha, no hay forma de que tú consigas colarte en ningún lado. Para estas cosas hace falta experiencia y tú no la tienes. Olvídalo, lo único que conseguirás es que te encierren aquí.

-Fui a robar a la casa de empeños. –Eri replicó rápido tratando de convencer a su amiga.

-Fuiste conmigo y te recuerdo que aun así estabas tan asustada que casi te haces pis en los pantalones.

-Eso no es verdad. Bueno… no del todo. –Eri suspiró y sujetó la mano de Nico. –Por favor, es cuestión de vida o muerte. Tengo que conseguir ese dinero como sea.

A la morena no le hacía gracia ayudarla en aquello pero parecía que su amiga estaba decidida a robar el dinero, si lo hacía sola acabaría metiéndose un buen lio así que lo único que podía hacer para protegerla era darle todas las facilidades que pudiera.

-Podrías… volver a entrar en la casa de empeños. Uno de los paneles del suelo de mi casa puede levantarse. Allí debajo tengo planos con las rutas que hay que seguir para entrar en varios sitios, solo tienes que buscar el adecuado. Luego hay una cajita en la que hay un pendrive. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo lo usé?

Eri asintió mientras sentía un nudo de nervios en el estómago. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Pero hay algo que debes saber. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y puede que hayan cambiado el sistema de seguridad. Si lo han actualizado saltará la alarma en cuanto lo uses. Si eso pasa sal de ahí inmediatamente, en un par de minutos tendrás a toda la guardia tirando la puerta abajo.

-Vale, entendido. Muchas gracias Nico, no sé qué haríamos sin ti.

-Morir, varias veces pero tranquila, no llevo la cuenta. Supongo que siempre os salvo el culo porque en el fondo… os tengo algo de cariño. –Rápidamente su expresión pasó a ser más seria. -Más te vale no acabar aquí. Agradecería la compañía pero juro que como te pillen no hará falta que te floten porque te mataré yo misma. ¿Entendido?

Eri asintió varias veces algo nerviosa por la amenaza pero trató de deshacerse de la tensión de la conversación con una broma.

-Lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo de que se me dé mejor que a ti lo de robar.

Al instante Nico soltó una risa por lo bajo.

-Si… claro…

.

.

.

-Por última vez, vuelve a casa –el tono de Eri era totalmente serio.

-No voy a permitir que hagas esto sola. -Las dos estaban junto a la rejilla de ventilación por la que se colarían dentro del conducto. Susurraban para no romper el silencio que reinaba en todo el sector. –Yo soy la que debe el dinero, en todo caso eres tú la que debe volver a casa.

\- Es muy arriesgado. Lo mejor es que vaya solo una, así si algo sale mal la otra estará a salvo. Yo soy la única de las dos que sabe llegar y lo que hay que hacer allí dentro así que seré yo la que vaya.

-Voy a ir contigo y fin de la discusión.

Eri no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo y sin una palabra más se agachó para abrir el conducto. Las dos entraron y siguieron las indicaciones del plano de Nico. Al llegar a su destino la rubia respiró hondo y desencajó la rejilla. Sin embargo, ella al contrario que Nico no alcanzó a sujetarla a tiempo y esta cayó al suelo con un gran estruendo. Ambas se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos temiendo que el ruido hubiera alertado a alguien. No obstante todo siguió en silencio y sin movimiento así que acabaron bajando. Se acercaron al mostrador y Eri sacó el pendrive de Nico de su bolsillo. Con manos temblorosas repitió lo que vio hacer a su amiga la última vez. Se quedó mirando la luz roja conteniendo el aliento, esta empezó a parpadear pero esta vez sin embargo, no se puso en verde. De repente un sonido agudo se escuchó en todo el lugar a gran volumen. La alarma se había disparado y las dos intrusas perdieron la poca calma que tenían.

-¡¿Erichi, que hacemos?!

-¡Plan B!

Nozomi no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a que se refería ya que al instante vio como la chica levantaba en alto una gran figura de aspecto pesado y la estrellaba contra el cristal del mostrador. Este se hizo añicos que se esparcieron por el lugar. Eri se apresuró a llenar la bolsa que llevaba con todas las joyas que podía atrapar con sus manos temblorosas.

-¡Coloca esa mesa ahí para que podamos subir al conducto! –Eri le indicó a su novia con la cabeza mientras seguía reuniendo el botín. No podía irse con las manos vacías, aun tenía tiempo. Solo tenían que salir de allí antes de que los guardias llegaran, podían lograrlo.

A los pocos segundos se empezó a oír revuelo en la puerta. Eran voces y órdenes, al parecer no tenían tanto tiempo como había pensado. Los guardias comenzaron a golpear la puerta para forzarla.

-¡Erichi! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

La rubia corrió hasta la mesa donde su novia la esperaba. Esta le hizo pie y consiguió llegar al conducto aunque necesitó un último empujón de Nozomi desde abajo para conseguir subir del todo. Sin detenerse ni siquiera a tomar aire, se giró hacia el agujero para ayudar a Nozomi a subir pero entonces se topó con la rejilla que ella estaba colocando en su sitio.

-¡Nozomi! ¡¿Qué haces?!

La única respuesta que recibió fue una sonrisa triste. Trató de quitar de nuevo la rejilla pero su novia la sujetaba con fuerza. La puerta estaba a punto de ceder, Nozomi sabía que no tenía tiempo de subir y si lo intentaba las atraparían a las dos. De esta forma Eri tenía una oportunidad de escapar.

-No hay tiempo, márchate.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! Nozomi…

-Te quiero –sintió las lágrimas de Eri caer sobre su cara desde arriba. Soltó la rejilla mientras le suplicaba con la mirada que huyese y bajó de la mesa. –Que volvamos a vernos.

-No…

La puerta se vino abajo y un montón de guardias irrumpieron en la tienda con sus armas en alto. Nozomi levantó las manos como muestra de rendición, tres hombres la tumbaron en el suelo con violencia y le esposaron las manos a la espalda. Mientras tanto Eri hacia todo lo que podía por controlarse. Lo único que quería era bajar ahí y comenzar a repartir puñetazos pero no podía malgastar el sacrificio de Nozomi. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin parar, mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos tratando de ocultar sus sollozos. El lugar se quedó vacío enseguida y Eri fue incapaz de moverse de allí durante un buen rato. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Era incapaz de imaginar su vida sin Nozomi y su mente no podía hacerse a la idea de que la había perdido.

.

.

.

-Es tu turno. ¡Rin! –Nico gruñó a la pelirroja que tenía delante y que obviamente estaba distraída.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! –La joven soltó una risa ligera y volvió su atención al tablero de ajedrez. –Perdona. Es que esto es muy aburrido.

-Si encuentras algo mejor que hacer aquí me avisas…

Las dos presas estaban en el pabellón de la caja del cielo durante las horas de recreo. La menor tardó en decidirse por un movimiento así que la otra acabó por pasear la mirada por el lugar prestando atención a lo que hacían el resto de presos. Fue entonces cuando vio aparecer a alguien a quien conocía muy bien. Se puso en pie al instante, asustando sin querer a su compañera de juegos, y sin decir ni una palabra se alejó con pasos rápidos hacia la recién llegada. Al llegar hasta ella vio como el rostro de Nozomi se llenaba de alegría y algo de alivio pero eso no afectó al enfado que estaba creciendo por segundos en su interior.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

-Pensé que aquí te sentirías sola así que me voy a quedar una temporada para hacerte compañía.

-¡¿Dónde está?! –Nico miró alrededor en busca de cierta rubia. –¡¿DONDE ESTA?! ¡VOY A MATARLA!

-Por suerte… está fuera de aquí.

En el fondo se alegraba de que su otra amiga estuviera a salvo pero eso no quitaba que en ese momento quisiera romperle la cara y luego el resto del cuerpo. Dio un par de pasos atrás mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara para tratar de controlar su ira.

-Es mejor así Nicocchi… Así ya no tendrá que preocuparse de mis problemas y yo ahora tengo otros problemas de los que preocuparme. Las dos ganamos.

Hasta entonces Nozomi había estado muerta de miedo pero al reencontrarse con su amiga había recuperado su buen humor característico. Aunque esto no ayudaba al autocontrol de Nico. La más alta abrazó a la otra con fuerza, lo llevaba deseando desde que la había visto y ya no podía aguantar más. Unas lágrimas quisieron escapar de sus ojos pero se esforzó por detenerlas. Quería mostrarse fuerte delante de la morena para preocuparla lo menos posible.

-Lo siento… -Nico se sentía fatal por su amiga, no se merecía estar en un lugar como aquel.

En ese momento un chico que parecía un poco mayor que ellas se les acercó interrumpiendo su reencuentro.

-Bueno… ¿Tú de dónde has salido, preciosa?

Las dos se volvieron hacia él. Le dedicaba una sonrisa creída a Nozomi y esta le miró claramente desconcertada por la interrupción. Nico en cambio puso una sonrisa sombría y murmuro por lo bajo.

-Gracias por ofrecerte voluntario…

-¿Eh? –El chico no pudo decir más ya que un gran puñetazo impacto de lleno en su mandíbula tirándolo al suelo redondo.

En unos segundos descargó todo el enfado que sentía sobre la cara del pobre infeliz ante la atenta mirada del resto de presos que empezaron a jalear. Los vigilantes aparecieron enseguida para inmovilizar a Nico y se la llevaron a rastras hasta aislamiento. Nozomi observó toda la escena con la boca entreabierta sin saber qué hacer cuando perdió de vista a su amiga se dio cuenta de que tenía una chica al lado mirándola con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola! ¿Eres amiga de Nico?

-Si… -Levantó una ceja mientras contestaba insegura.

-Me llamo Hoshizora Rin, encantada.

Le tendió la mano y Nozomi se la estrechó con una sonrisa.

-Tojo Nozomi.

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida al oír el nombre.

-¿Esa Nozomi? ¡Nico me ha hablado mucho de ti! –Era evidente la emoción que sentía la chica por conocerla.

-¿Es normal que pase esto aquí? –Nozomi señalo hacia donde había ocurrido la pelea. Al parecer esa chica era amiga de Nico pero no parecía preocupada por ella. -¿Nicocchi suele pelearse con la gente?

-Mmmm… -la joven se sujetó la barbilla pensativa. –No es lo normal pero… tampoco es extraño –acabó la frase con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Ya veo… ¿Podrías enseñarme un poco el lugar? Llegué anoche y no tengo ni idea de lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer.

-¡Claro!

La pelirroja tomó de la mano a la recién llegada y comenzó a arrastrarla por el pabellón.


	4. Hoshizora Rin

¡Buenas a todos! Ha pasado tiempo ya pero me alegro de poder volver~

Lo primero de todo siento haber estado ausente estos dos meses. Mi vida últimamente ha sido un lío total. He estado trabajando todas las horas del día, me he mudado, ahora vivo prácticamente en dos casas al mismo tiempo, me han despedido, he vuelto a encontrar otro trabajo y además un montón de cosas personales que casi han influido más que todo esto junto. Hoy por fin me he podido poner en serio a escribir y después de tanto tiempo quería subir algo rápido. Sé que este capítulo es muy corto en comparación con el resto pero quería subirlo para que supierais que no he muerto ni he dejado abandonadas mis historias. Simplemente no he tenido tiempo material para dedicarme a ellas pero he estado pensando en ellas y en vosotros todos los días ;) I promise. A partir de ahora intentaré escribir a menudo así que esperad noticias de **_Salem_** pronto.

Este capítulo se suponía que iba a tratar sobre Rin pero al final no ha tenido tanta importancia en él como da a entender el título XD Aun así se explica su historia y la trama avanza.

* * *

 **Hoshizora Rin**

Era demasiado joven. Demasiado joven para conocer el orden de las cosas. Demasiado joven para entender que no todo lo que hacían sus padres era correcto o todo lo que decían absolutamente cierto. Demasiado joven para entender que lo justo después de actuar mal era ser castigado, incluso cuando quien se equivocaba eran sus propios padres. Por eso cuando los guardias los sacaron de su casa esposados y camino a una muerte segura, Rin trató de impedirlo. A sus diez años de edad todo su mundo se desmoronó en segundos, intentó defender a sus padres con uñas y dientes pero lo único que consiguió fue ser esposada como ellos. Su sublevación se tomó como un delito pese a su corta edad y acabó encerrada en la caja del cielo, convirtiéndose en una de las personas más jóvenes que habían pasado por allí desde su creación. Durante todos esos años allí dentro había tenido que pasar por situaciones muy desagradables y otras tantas aterradoras pero aquella vez estaba empezando a temer que realmente fuera a acabar mal. Se sentía cansada, apenas tenía fuerzas para caminar y su cuerpo parecía pesar cada vez más. La puerta de su celda estaba abierta de par en par, como las del resto. Aun así pocos presos estaban fuera de ellas, ninguno tenía fuerzas para levantarse y mucho menos para tratar de escapar. Apenas había guardias. No entendía lo que les estaba pasando pero aparentemente casi todo el personal se había marchado para no sufrir el mismo destino que ellos. Cada vez se sentía peor y no parecía que la cosa fuera a mejorar. Hacía poco que acaban de dejarle su ración de comida diaria en la puerta y llevaba minutos intentando reunir las ganas para levantarse a por ella. Lentamente acabó por ponerse en pie y se sintió algo mareada, aun así siguió hasta la puerta y se apoyó en el umbral. Entonces vio a una chica pelirroja caminar por el corredor con suficientes energías como para sorprenderla. Esta se la quedó mirando y se le acercó. La desconocida miró a Rin de arriba a abajo antes de hablar.

-¿Estás bien? -Rin la miró confundida sin entender muy bien qué hacía allí esa chica.

-He estado mejor...

-Eres una de los pocos que he encontrado con fuerzas para levantarse. -Se agachó y tomó una barrita de cereales que había en la bandeja de comida. -Ten, recupera algo de energía y ven a ayudarme.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quiero comprobar el estado de todos los que pueda, no tengo medicamentos así que no podre hacer mucho pero es mejor que nada.

-¿Eres médico? –Rin la miró con escepticismo pero apenas se notó ya que sus facciones estaban llenas de cansancio.

-...Mas o menos. Estaba a punto de conseguir el título cuando me encerraron aquí. Me llamo Maki.

-Soy Rin -dio un mordisco a la barrita y masticó con ganas al darse cuenta del hambre que tenia. -¿Sabes qué es lo que está pasando?

-Apenas hay oxígeno, los sistemas de ventilación no funcionan correctamente y el aire es cada vez peor. Nuestra única opción es esperar que solucionen el problema antes de que nos asfixiemos. Vamos, échame una mano.

Maki volvió a caminar por el corredor esperando que la otra la siguiera pero no fue así. Rin se limitó a mirar cómo se alejaba sin dar un paso.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Necesitan ayuda –se detuvo de nuevo con algo de fastidio al ver que la chica no parecía interesada en colaborar.

-Tú también la necesitarás pronto si malgastas así tus energías.

-Como quieras... -Maki le dio la espalda y siguió hacia adelante. -Yo hare todo lo que esté en mi mano por ayudarles.

Rin la vio marchar sintiéndose algo culpable y al final la alcanzó con pasos rápidos. Su cabeza dio vueltas por el movimiento brusco pero después de unas zancadas se sintió mejor, aun así sentía sus pies vacilantes.

-¡Espérame! Está bien pero démonos prisa –no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo podría mantenerse en pie pero sentía que debía ayudar a aquella chica. Era la primera persona que se preocupaba por ella en mucho tiempo y en el fondo agradecía el gesto.

Visitaron varias celdas, sobre todo se dedicaron a dar de comer a aquellos que estaban más débiles y que ni siquiera podían llegar hasta su comida. Ambas caminaban una junto a la otra pero entonces los pasos de Rin se hicieron más rápidos, sabia de quien era la siguiente celda y la preocupación aligeraba sus pies. Se asomó por la puerta sintiendo nervios en el estomago.

-¿Nico?

Cuando entraron encontraron a la joven en el suelo. Rin corrió hasta ella al instante e intentó despertarla.

-¡Nico!

Maki se arrodilló a su lado con rapidez.

-Aparta -colocó dos dedos sobre su cuello en busca de pulso y respiró aliviada al encontrarlo. Se inclinó sobre ella colocando su oreja cerca de los labios de la chica y apenas pudo sentir su aliento rozándole la piel. -Su respiración es muy débil, ayúdame a ponerla en la cama.

La chica apenas pesaba nada y la levantaron entre las dos sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Está muy deshidratada, pásame ese vaso de agua.

Rin corrió a obedecer. Maki mojó sus dedos en el agua y rozó los labios de la chica para humedecerlos, dejando que alguna gota llegase a colarse en su boca. El estímulo fue suficiente para que Nico despertase. Parpadeó con esfuerzo y tardó largos segundos en encontrar su voz.

-R-rin... -Su voz rota provocó una sonrisa de alivio en ambas jóvenes.

Rin soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta al ver que su amiga lograba fijar su mirada sobre ella.

-Nico…

La ayudaron a incorporarse y Rin le acercó el vaso de agua a los labios. Dio un par de sorbos con cuidado. Maki volvió a tumbarla colocándole la cabeza sobre la almohada con un movimiento lento.

-Con calma.

Nico intentó mantener los ojos abiertos y buscar el origen de esa otra voz que no conocía. Captó los ojos púrpura de Maki que la miraban con preocupación. Intentó hablar pero estaba demasiado débil y pronto volvió a desmayarse. La pelirroja se quedó observándola durante unos segundos con una expresión que Rin no supo descifrar, esto la puso algo nerviosa.

-¿Va a ponerse bien?

-Si estuviéramos fuera de aquí le pondría una vía con suero pero... Lo único que tenemos es la comida que nos dan. Quédate con ella y ve dándole pequeños sorbos de agua cada poco tiempo, pero despiértala antes o harás que se ahogue. Volveré mas tarde para ver como estáis.

Maki se levantó y salió de allí algo preocupada. Esperaba que su ayudante improvisada fuera lo suficientemente responsable como para cumplir con sus indicaciones. Siguió con su ronda por el resto de celdas de aquella planta tomándose su tiempo con los casos más graves, por suerte ninguno de ellos llegaba a estar tan mal como la amiga de Rin. Entonces llegó a una puerta más grande que el resto y mucho mas reforzada, no obstante, estaba abierta igualmente y daba a un pasillo estrecho. Era evidente que no tenía permiso para estar ahí y los primeros pasos los dio algo intranquila. Si la descubrían allí podía ser fatal para ella. Aun así se repitió a si misma que no quedaba nadie para poder hacerlo. Aquel era un lugar fantasma literalmente, muchos de sus habitantes estaban más cerca de la muerte que de la vida y solo había silencio. No pudo evitar ser más consciente de los sonidos que producía en aquel espacio tan pequeño y vacío, sus pasos resonaban contra los paneles de metal que formaban el suelo y las paredes y enseguida trató de ser más silenciosa. Al parecer allí había más celdas, sus puertas eran lo único que destacaba en todo el pasillo. Estas, al igual que la principal que guardaba ese pasillo, eran muy diferentes a las del resto de presos. Esas debían de ser las celdas de aislamiento. Le entraron ganas de dar media vuelta, seguramente allí había gente muy peligrosa. Pero aun así siguió adelante, ella era médico, no juez. Debía tratar todas las vidas de igual manera. Eso no evitó que su corazón se acelerara por los nervios. A esos presos no se les permitía salir de allí bajo ningún concepto ya que eran peligrosos incluso para el resto de delincuentes y no tenían ningún contacto con el exterior. Entonces una idea cruzó por su mente y la hizo detenerse por un instante. Algo la había preocupado desde que la encerraron en aquel lugar, no había encontrado a Kotori por ninguna parte. Al llegar a la caja de cielo lo primero en lo que pensó fue en encontrarse con ella. Su relación no era la mejor pero ambas llevaban tiempo intentando llevarse bien dadas las circunstancias y era la única persona a la que conocía allí dentro. Sin embargo, así como los días pasaban y cada vez le iban quedando menos celdas por visitar fue preocupándose más y más. Llegó a pensar que había llegado tarde pero al dar con estas celdas recuperó algo de esperanza. No la había podido encontrar porque estaba allí encerrada. Con cuidado fue abriendo cada una de las pequeñas ventanitas que permitían ver el interior de las celdas. Las dos primeras estaban vacías pero en la tercera vio a alguien. Lo primero que captó su atención fue una gran melena gris ceniza y entonces pudo respirar con alivio. La joven estaba sentada en su cama, rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos y con la mirada perdida en la pared que tenía delante.

-¡Kotori! -Maki aporreó la puerta con energía y el sonido llegó amortiguado al interior de la celda.

Aun así fue suficiente para que la joven mirara hacia ella. Al verla se le iluminó la cara y corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡Maki! –A la chica estaban a punto de saltarle las lágrimas. -¡¿Q-que haces aquí?!

La mayor no se había enterado de nada de lo que había estado pasando fuera de su celda durante todo ese tiempo. Se alegró de ver a la pelirroja pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que era imposible que la hubieran dejado entrar allí por las buenas. Maki observó que su amiga no parecía sufrir ningún síntoma de fatiga.

-Es largo de explicar… ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? No puedo salir de aquí pero estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Aquí fuera todo el mundo se está asfixiando lentamente, apenas tenemos oxígeno.

-¿Q-qué? –Sin pensarlo, miró hacia atrás donde estaba la rejilla de ventilación. Allí el aire era perfecto y la razón estaba clara. Su madre. Una vez más se llenó de disgusto al pensar en ella. Aquello la hacía sentir aun peor, estaba allí encerrada sin poder hacer nada por ayudar y encima gozaba del lujo de salvarse cuando el resto estaba al borde del desastre.

-Dime por qué estas aquí, la canciller no ha querido decirnos nada –cuando Maki se enteró de que habían metido en la Caja del cielo a Kotori no lo creyó, era la última persona a la que podía imaginar haciendo algo malo. Ahora, al encontrarla en esas celdas de aislamiento, estaba más que segura de que debía haber un error. –Mi madre ha intentado convencerla de que te saque de aquí pero no la escucha.

Entonces la mirada ámbar de la chica se ensombreció. Esta era su oportunidad, por fin podía hacer aquello que su madre había querido evitar a toda costa.

-Maki… Hay algo que tienes que saber.

La expresión sepulcral de la joven hizo temer lo peor a la más pequeña que tragó saliva sin darse cuenta.

-En poco tiempo… todos los habitantes del Arca vamos a morir.

* * *

Y hasta aquí.

Lloros, ruegos y preguntas siempre son bien recibidos por aquí o en mi tumblr (enlace en mi perfil). Allí contesto a algunas de las reviews de aquí en público para que todos puedan verlas, pasad a echar un ojo cuando queráis.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
